


Ivypool's Poem

by HarceusMjalga (Ingoma)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/HarceusMjalga
Summary: Ivypool's Poem of her story. Formatting issues now fixed!-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12696763/1/Ivypool-s-Poem





	Ivypool's Poem

Come, my fellow cats

let me tell you a tale

of the trio of cats

who over darkness would prevail

The sharp-eyed jay

though blind as could be

With the sight of all

could cats minds see

the lions roar

An amazing feat

would never give up

or face defeat

The gentle doves wings

Hearing far as the sun, it seem

The whispers of ants

to her, a scream

These brave three

would become four afar

and add to the group

The fire's star

The power of stars

in paws of three

there power combined

tamed the darkness be

But our story is not about them

or the battles they've won

but of the sibling

destroyed by one

Our legend begins

with the birth of the last

and a sister who

would face the wrath

Rejected by her sister

the Ivy's Pool

was captured by Hawk's Frost

and taught to rule

The forest took her

and twisted her mind

and her anger at abandon

was taken in kind

Further into darkness

her path lead

as her sister ignored

but filled with dread

the Jay's Feather

discovered the betrayal

and told the Dove's Wing

Who was almost unable

to believe that her

loved sister was gone

and what was left was naught

but darkness's spawn

But then Ivy's Pool

turned away on her own

and became a spy

With courage to face the unknown

If caught she would die

but Ivy's Pool was brave

and willing, for the cause,

her life to gave

And as the moons came

when the battle was near

she told their whole plans

Brave in face of fear

She turned the cats

who originally had betrayed

and discovered who

would never be swayed

But during the battle

came, feeling sore

Hawk's Frost who was

originally her mentor

Just as she was

about to die

thus came Holly's Leaf

flying by

Driving off Hawk's Frost

making him a wreck

but she soon perished

from a wound from her neck

And soon the battle

though her heart can not mend

With Fire's death

would come to an end

and soon filled the air

the true prophecy

that all had been waiting

since before all the three

There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws.

They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won.

A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death,

and the Clans will survive beyond the memories of his memories.

This is how it has always been, and how it will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> 21 October 2017


End file.
